Roxanne Matthews
by Now.Get.This
Summary: COMPLETE. Two-Bit's sister, Roxanne, is starting high school and gets into a clique with some Socs.
1. First Day Of School

**Chapter 1: First Day of School.  
Roxanne's POV**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, wondering whether my outfit looked ok. I had on a black skirt. My mother said I was not allowed to wear skirts that went higher than a little past my knee. I never asked why, I was too embarrassed. I also had on a white top and a grey cardigan. My shoes matched my cardigan, and they had a little heel. I was really proud of my shoes and couldn't wait to show them of at school. I had my hair in a ponytail with my fringe left out. My hair was the same color as my brother Two-Bit's. My eyes were green, though. And I wasn't very tall either.

"Roxanne come and eat!" my mom yelled down the hallway. I decided I'd just leave my outfit on. If anybody asked, I'll say I got up late and didn't have much time to get dressed. I went out to the kitchen where mom had set breakfast on the table - toast with butter. I ate this every morning even though I didn't like it much. I had begun eating it maybe two months ago. I had noticed at school all the other girls' bodies didn't look like mine and I was jealous. So I thought they mustn't eat as much. This has led me to eating barely any toast for breakfast with nothing but butter.

"Thanks." I said sitting at the table. I began eating right away. I finished up quickly as my mom left to go to work. She grabbed her hand bag and was out the door before I could say 'bye'. I wasn't sure where she worked. She had gotten a new job and I hadn't bothered asking why. Two-Bit might've known but he had spent the night at someone else's home and I hadn't seen him. I finished getting my bag ready for school, putting my books in it and waiting for Donna to come by and we would walk together. I was 13 now and starting high school. I wasn't too excited. Two-Bit had told me about how I now had to be against the Soc's. This to me sounded a bit silly. But I didn't tell him that. There was a knock at the door and I opened it up ready to leave. Donna was smiling back at me as I shut the door behind me and we walked down the front path to the footpath.

"Scared?" Donna asked. She was one of my friends. I didn't have many friends. I knew a lot of people but I didn't usually hang out with many of them. Donna was quieter than me. She had shoulder length brown hair with matching brown eyes. It kind of annoys me that she let's people push her around but I still think she's nice.

"No, not scared. I'm nervous. This school's much bigger than our old school." I said. She nodded but didn't say anything. We didn't say much else all the way to school. When we got there we were too amazed and nervous to speak. There were people everywhere and I think she had butterflies in her stomach too. We slowly walked inside the gates, wondering where we were to go. "What do we do?" I asked her. She shrugged and looked around.

"Roxanne!" I turned and saw Gloria running to us. She was my best friend. She had black hair that went a little way past her chest and green eyes. I was jealous of her, I thought she was beautiful. She was very loud and could hold up a good fight. Argument I mean, we were both hopeless physical fighters. Even when we played about we were horrible fighters. Donna and Gloria didn't like each other and they didn't mind telling that to each other. Though sometimes we'd get talking and they had so much to say they didn't care if the other was listening.

"Hey Gloria." I said as she stopped next to us.

"I know where our class is." she said and we followed her inside the building. The bell went just as we slipped inside the classroom and took our seats at the back. Next to two girls who were dressed very pretty. They were wearing the most gorgeous summer dresses I had ever seen. And I wanted to tell them I liked them but I didn't know them so I left it. Most of the class was already in the room.

"Good morning class, I'm Ms. Brown I will be taking you for English this year." Ms. Brown started. "We will get right into the work this morning. Raise your hand when I call your name." She sat behind her desk and pulled out a pen. Ready to mark off our names. "Charlie."

"Here." everyone turned to look who Charlie was. This happened every time a name was called. Whoever it was would raise their hand and say 'here' and the whole class would turn to stare. And soon it was my turn.

"Roxanne?" and all eyes were on me. They already knew who I was.

"Here." I said quietly.

"Cheryl?" and one of the girls next to me raised their hand and said 'here'. I looked at her quickly, still jealous of that dress. Cheryl looked my way and caught me eye. She raised her eyebrows and looked away. She must've been what people called a Soc. Or maybe even a middle-class. I turned back to stare down at my desk. I was still a little worried about the rest of the day. What if people picked on me? Or I got lost? At least I had Gloria and Donna in all my classes.

"Excuse me." The door opened and another teacher came in. I knew her; she had come to my old school a few times. Mrs. Dean. "I need to assign this class their lockers." She said to Ms. Brown. Ms. Brown nodded and turned to the class.

"Go on with Mrs. Dean." She said to us. We all tried to be quiet as we walked down the hallway to where our lockers were located. They were red and had a different number on them. Mrs. Dean went on calling out names and what number our locker was.

"I hope I'm not next to that girl." Donna said, nodding towards Cheryl. I nodded and tried to listen to Mrs. Dean.

"Roxanne?" she said. I raised my hand and went over to her. She smiled down at me and said "Number 29." I walked over to the wall of lockers and looked for number 29. I found it and opened it, putting my other books inside. I was closing it just as Cheryl walked up to number 30. I froze. Was she kidding? I quickly looked at her, managed a small smile and walked back over to Donna and Gloria who weren't talking to each other, just waiting for me. They had locker numbers 14 and 11 so I wasn't near them. I smiled at them and decided I would wait until lunch hour to tell them about Cheryl. We soon went back to class as the bell for period 2 went.

"That girl Cheryl is next to my locker." I said, to Gloria and Donna. We were sitting on the front school steps at lunch hour, eating. Well Donna was eating, Gloria and I weren't.

"Well won't that be fun." Gloria said. "I hate Cheryl." Gloria thought very highly of herself and hated everyone who wasn't already her friend. She also loved to gossip about people.

"You haven't even spoken to her." Donna said. Gloria rolled her eyes.

"Did I ask you?"

"Gloria shut up." I said to her as she turned to look away from Donna. I really don't know why they still hang around with each other if they hate each other. I once asked Donna this and she said because I'm a good friend and she could stand being with Gloria, sometimes. But when I asked Gloria she said 'Because you're my best friend and I don't want Donna having you to herself.' Then she went on about why Donna couldn't just leave us alone.

**I think that most people would rather read about the original characters from the book. But I like my idea.**


	2. Cheryl and Judy

**Chapter 2: Cheryl and Judy  
Roxanne's POV**

"I'm so sick of coming to school." Gloria mumbled as we sat down on the front steps at lunch hour. It was Tuesday and our second day of high school. I was getting along ok with it and so were Donna and Gloria.

"It's not that bad." I said, smoothing my skirt out over my legs. Gloria shrugged and rested her head in her hands. It was a nice day, the sun was out and the sky was blue. Cheryl and her friend had barely looked at us, which was good. Gloria said that meant they weren't going to bother us.

"Look who it is." Donna whispered. I slightly turned my head and looked behind me. Where Cheryl and her friend were coming over to us.

"What do we do?" I whispered. Donna shrugged but Gloria whispered "We'll tell them to go away."

"Hi Roxanne." Cheryl said. I looked up at her.

"Hey Cheryl." I said, hoping they'd leave us alone now.

"Wanna hang around with us?" she asked. My eyes grew wide. Hang around with them? That would be awesome, I thought. I didn't mean all that I had said about them before. I was just jealous, I told myself.

"Um, no thanks." Gloria said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Cheryl crossed her arms.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We will." I said, a little too loud. "I mean we will hang around with you." I stood up and brushed off my skirt. Donna stood up as well. I knew she would come with me. Gloria? I wasn't sure if she'd come. "You coming?" I asked her. She sighed loudly and then stood up.

"This is Judy by the way." Cheryl said, pointing at her friend. I smiled at her as we followed them to another spot in the school. We ended up in a little place behind the Science rooms. I had never thought of coming down here. There was no one else, just as. The grass was green and there were two tables to sit at. We sat down, us three across from Judy and Cheryl. I smiled at her and hoped this wasn't a one-off thing. "I like your skirt." Cheryl said. I looked down at my plain white skirt. I wasn't sure if she was being nice or what.

"Thanks." I said, grinning. I nudged Gloria and I looked to see her trying to hide a smile. She knew it was a good idea to come with them. "So why did you invite us to sit with you?" I asked. Cheryl leaned in closer to us.

"Because there's no other girls in the class we like." she said, quickly looking at Donna. "And if we want to make friends we thought why not they be you." she sat back in her seat and grinned. I liked her already. She was so nice. Cheryl had brown hair and eyes. She was pretty, even better looking than Gloria I thought. Judy had short blond hair and blue eyes. I didn't mind her, she was kind of quiet. "We're going to go to the bathroom. We'll be right back." Cheryl said and she walked away, Judy following.

"I like her." I said to both Gloria and Donna. Gloria shrugged, and I knew she liked them.

"I don't. I mean what if they don't come back?" Donna asked. I never thought of that.

"They will." I said, smiling at her. "They wouldn't be that mean." We sat quietly for a minute until Judy and Cheryl came back, sitting in their same spots. They smiled at us and I was worried they may have done something to embarrass us. We sat there at that table, not eating of course, for the rest of lunch. Talking and laughing, I had fun. When the bell rang we got up from our seats.

"Gloria, Roxanne you can sit with us tomorrow. Same place." Cheryl said, smiling at us. I nodded.

"Sure." We walked back to our lockers to get our books for the next class. As we went inside the building I heard someone following me. The hall we were in was empty, besides us and I was a little worried. Maybe it was a Soc. I continued walking, hearing those footsteps again. I stood still and whoever was following stood still as well. I was getting scared as I continued on, walking a little faster then usual.

"Hey!" someone pushed me forward and I almost fell. I got my balance back and turned to see my brother staring down at me, grinning. I tried my hardest not to grin back and I only managed a tiny smile.

"What?" I asked

"Mom wanted me to make sure you're ok. And you are, bye." he said, rather quickly and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Your brother's weird." Donna said. I nodded and we continued on as the hall filled with people rushing to their lockers.


	3. Skipping School

**Chapter 3: Skipping school  
Roxanne's POV**

"What should we wear tomorrow?" Gloria asked, as her, Donna and I walked home. We were all excited about getting to sit with Cheryl and Judy again tomorrow. We had a good time with them today.

"I don't know." Donna said. Usually she wouldn't talk to Gloria, but I guess she is really excited.

"I didn't ask you. Anyway Cheryl didn't say you could come." Gloria said, flicking her hair over her shoulder and looking away. I looked at Donna and thought back to the end of lunch. I was sure Cheryl said Donna could come too. I tried my hardest trying to remember exactly what Cheryl had said. I was sure she said 'Gloria, Roxanne and Donna you can sit with us tomorrow'. And then I remembered. She hadn't said Donnas' name.

"Oh." I said when I realized this.

"Told you so." Gloria said. I looked at Donna again and managed a small smile.

"I'm sure she will let you sit with us too." I said. She nodded but I knew she didn't believe a word of what I had said. And neither did I.

"I saw Cheryl this morning on my way in and she said to wait for us at her locker." Gloria said as we walked down the hall to our first class, Art. I nodded; I couldn't wait to sit with them. I hadn't seen Judy or Cheryl yet so I thought maybe they hadn't come today. Yesterday was just a joke. I had put on my best clothes, a white shirt and grey skirt. It was a nice day today and I hadn't bought a coat or cardigan to wear.

"I haven't seen her or Judy yet, I thought they might not have been here." I told Gloria as we made our way into the classroom and to our seats.

"That would've been good for you." Gloria said, grinning at Donna.

"Shut up, Gloria!" I said a little too loud. The few other students that were in the class stared at me. I turned red as I sat down in my seat. I couldn't concentrate in class; it was quite hot in the classroom. The teacher wouldn't let us open the windows and I was getting a headache from it. When I thought I couldn't take it anymore the bell rang for second period and I ran out the door. Straight into three girls walking down the hall way. One of them dropped their books and stared down at me. I quickly picked up the two books I made her drop and handed them to it.

"You better watch it." she said and went on walking with her friends. How rude, I thought as I waited for Gloria and Donna to come. I'm sure I know her, I thought, I remembered her face. I did know her but I couldn't remember her name. I kept trying to figure out who it was all through the next few classes. Until lunch hour came. The three of us were waiting on Cheryl and Judy. Cheryl came down the hall, Judy running after her. And then I realized who it was. That girl I had bumped into this morning looked just like Cheryl!

"Hi." I said to them, surprised that Cheryl and her sister looked just the same but were completely different.

"Hey." Cheryl and Judy said at the same time. We waited while they put their things away and we walked outside. "Uh Donna," Cheryl said as we walked outside, "Why are you here?" she asked. I stared at her, surprised.

"I thought, um maybe I could eat lunch..with you." Donna said quietly. Cheryl stopped walking and stared at her.

"We don't eat lunch. And anyway I only said Gloria and Roxanne could sit with us." she said. I wanted to tell her off so badly but I knew her sister. And I knew her sister hated me. I stared at the floor; I didn't want to see Donnas' face. Donna said nothing but walked in the opposite direction, away from us. I sighed as we walked outside to 'our spot'. We sat down in the same seats as yesterday. I was very hungry, I hadn't had my toast this morning and I wasn't supposed to eat until dinner time. I was worried my stomach would make a grumbling noise like it did when I was hungry. But it didn't, thank god. I was feeling pretty tired from not eating and I knew Cheryl didn't eat much either. Why didn't she look tired?

"Why isn't Donna allowed to eat with us?" Gloria asked. I frowned, since when did Gloria care about Donna?

"Because we only let certain people sit with us and Donna isn't one of those people." Judy said. I was thinking I should probably go and find Donna. I'll say I was silly for not staying with her, but I didn't think she would forgive me. We sat in silence for a moment before I accidentally said something.

"I'm hungry." I mumbled before I realized that I was sitting with Cheryl and Judy as well as Gloria. I looked at Cheryl waiting for her to call me fat or something.

"Well let's go. We can get something to eat." she said, sliding out of her seat.

"Yeah," Judy agreed, "We can go to that little cafe down the road." I looked at Gloria who shrugged and we followed Cheryl to the front gates of the school. I was a little worried and I didn't really want to go but it couldn't hurt. I'd be back by the end of lunch.

"Come on." Gloria said. They had already walked out the gate while I stood there like an idiot wondering whether or not to go. But the answer was obvious, I should go. If I got caught I'd say I was hungry and I don't think my mom would care. She didn't care when Two-Bit skipped. Hell, she doesn't even care that he's still in school!

We walked along to the cafe. I knew which one we were going to; luckily it wasn't too far from the school. Just a few streets away. We got there as the rain started to pour. I hadn't even noticed the sky was getting dark. I hadn't noticed the cold, I was too wrapped up in deciding whether it was right to come or not.

"Lucky." Judy said, as she stared out the window of the cafe. I knew it wasn't going to stop raining soon. How were we going to get back to school?

"What do you want?" Cheryl asked me. I bit my lip, I had no money.

"Sorry I don't have any money, I left it at home." I said. She smiled at me.

"That's ok, I'll buy you something." she said. I smiled back at her.

"You sure?" I asked and she nodded quickly at me. "Thanks, I'll just have a fries." I said and she walked away to put in the order. I would've ordered a burger too but I just couldn't. Not in front of my new friends. Judy and Gloria were getting along fine, talking non-stop to each other about everything. Cheryl came back a minute later with a fries for each of us. Except herself, she just had a coke.

"Thanks." I said, before stuffing a few fries in my mouth. We didn't stay long; we had to get back to school. But as we were about to leave the rain just got heavier, if it was possible. And I didn't want to go out in the rain. Neither did they.

"I think we should stay here." Judy said. Cheryl nodded.

"I don't want to ruin my dress." she said. Gloria nodded and went back to talking to Judy about clothes. I stared out at the window, at the rain falling. The sky was a dark blue, kind of grey color. It made me feel even worse. I felt bad for leaving the school, even though I wasn't missing class.

"Roxanne!" Cheryl said. I looked up at her, where she was sitting opposite me.

"Sorry." I said. "What did you say?"

"Do you want to come to my house after school?" she asked. I didn't even have to think. Of course I wanted to go!

"Sure." I said and smiled. She nudged Judy in the ribs and asked her and Gloria the same question. They agreed and the plan was made. We would stay here all afternoon and once the rain had stopped we would go to Cheryl's house. I was pretty exited about this 'plan' of ours. But I remembered how I was supposed to be at school. Right now I was supposed to be hanging around with Donna. We were supposed to be laughing, having a great time. Well as great a time you can have when it's raining. But I needed to impress my new friends. And I wanted to have a good afternoon. Whether Donna was there or not.


	4. Cheryl's House

**Chapter 4: Cheryl's House  
Roxanne's POV**

Once the rain wasn't so heavy and we had finished eating it was time to go back to Cheryl's house. We didn't have to go past the school which I was thankful for. If anyone saw us we'd be in so much trouble. The neighborhood Cheryl lived in I had only been in once, when I was angry at my mom and had walked around all day. Lucky I was only eleven when that happened, old enough to go out by myself but young enough not to be labeled a greaser. I looked up at the big houses in awe. They were all white and pretty. Not white like my house, which was covered in so much dirt you couldn't really tell the color. But these houses were a bright white and clean. The gardens were perfect and you knew that you could play in the street and not get hurt. I hadn't said anything in a while and I think Cheryl and Judy felt good that I was jealous of them.

Cheryl's house didn't look that big outside. It was small out the front but stretched back into her huge backyard. In the driveway were two mustangs, a nice blue one and a gorgeous black one. I tried not to stare at them too much before we went inside. We walked inside to a small front room that was decorated with leather furniture and the perfect tea set on the coffee table in the middle of the room. We walked out of this room into a hallway then went down into a huge kitchen. Cheryl's mother was sitting at the counter reading a magazine. I immediately thought we had been caught but her mother muttered a casual 'Hi' to us before flicking through the pages of her magazine. I breathed a sigh of relief and followed Cheryl upstairs to her bedroom. I couldn't believe the size of her room! It must've been twice, maybe three times the size of mine. It had a bed against the wall, a stereo next to her huge white dresser and a big wardrobe full of her clothes and shoes.

"Does your mom let you do whatever you want?" I asked, flopping down on her bed. She nodded and smirked. Judy turned on the stereo and tried to find a song to listen to while we sat around all afternoon. There was a huge window that took up most of one of the walls, and as good as I felt right now the darkness of the sky outside reminded me that I was supposed to be at school. Something else told me it didn't matter that I was skipping. There wasn't long left of school anyway, maybe forty minutes.

"She lets me do what I want whenever." Cheryl said, before opening a draw at her desk and pulling out a few magazines. "Do you read Vogue?" She asked, coming over to sit on the floor beside the bed. I nodded.

"Of course." I said snatching one of the magazine's from her hand.

"Some of these are old, but they're still fun to read." Judy said, settling down next to Cheryl after putting a record on instead of the stereo. I smiled to myself as I flipped through the pages of the magazine. This was like in one of those movies where four friends skip school; they go home and no ones there. So they spend the afternoon talking and listening to the radio and no one suspects a thing. This was just like that except for the last part, because someone had told on us.

As my favorite song, Walk Like A Man, came on the phone rang downstairs. I heard Cheryl's mother answer the phone and talk to whoever it was on the other end. After she hung up she came upstairs and into Cheryl's' room.

"Girls, we have to go to the school." she said. I almost had a heart attack. I knew we were in trouble. And I was scared. My mom was going to kill me, I knew it. "Come on, I don't have all day." We followed her downstairs, Cheryl and Judy didn't seem so scared but I knew Gloria was as worried as me. I tried to ignore the sick feeling in my stomach as we got into the black mustang. I put on my seatbelt and put the window down so everyone saw me. Even though it was cold I didn't want anyone to miss me in this car. I felt great as we drove down the street, until the school came into view. Because then I remembered why I was even in this car in the first place.

School was finished and it was only our car in the car park. Well besides my mom's car and a few others. I followed Cheryl's mother inside, to the principal's office. She knew exactly where to go, this must happen a lot.

"Gosh, it's starting to rain my shoes will be ruined." Cheryl's mom said as we went inside. Her daughter was in trouble and all she was worried about were her shoes getting wrecked? I wish my mother was like that.

In the principals office my mom was waiting along with Gloria's mom and Judy's dad. My mother didn't look too happy and I wanted to run out of there, but I didn't. I had to show them I was tough. The principal nodded towards the last empty chair for Cheryl's mom to sit down.

"Girl's I hope you know that what you did was wrong today." Mrs. Vincent began. We four were standing lined up in front of her desk. Cheryl and Judy were oblivious to what she was saying and were looking out the window. "Why did you do this?' None of us said anything and I decided to step up and be the one to get us out of this mess. But Cheryl bet me to it.

"Because Donna Stiles told us something about a fire and that we had the rest of the day off." Mrs. Vincent didn't seem to believe her but she didn't say anything. My eyes were wide and I tried not to look surprised at what Cheryl had said.

"You know you're not allowed to leave school grounds at lunch hour." Mrs. Vincent said. Cheryl put on a sad face, big eyes and a look as if she were about to cry. We all nodded, wanting to get out. "Now I know this isn't the first time for you Judy and Cheryl but I am going to have to suspend all four of you for two days. To teach you a lesson." Mrs. Vincent said, and pulled out a few sheets of paper from her desk draw.

"Ms. Matthews sign this." she said, handing one of the papers to my mom. She handed one to each of their parents as well. It was to say that they agreed to the two days off. My mother signed it, no hesitation. And I sighed, two days off wouldn't be so bad. But not if mom was going to keep saying what a bad idea it was to skip school. Cheryl and Judy seemed excited about suspension and Gloria was trying to hide her happiness. Mrs. Vincent talked to our parents for a moment while we four grinned at each other. Then we were allowed to leave.

We stood out in the hall for a few minutes while our parents talked about what had happened.

"Hey here's my phone number." Cheryl said pulling out a pen and scribbling a number on my arm. "We can call each other on our day's off." she said, grinning.

"And me too." Judy said, taking the pen from Cheryl and writing her name and number on my other arm. I smiled at them. "Gloria you can copy them from Roxanne later." Gloria nodded.

"Let's go Roxanne." Mom said, grabbing my arm.

"Bye." I called after my friends as mom pulled me out the school doors to the car. It wasn't raining anymore and I was glad. I couldn't stop smiling. Even though I was quite worried about what mom would say. As mom pulled out onto the street she began to talk.

"Roxanne, I'm disappointed. You know skipping school is wrong. And don't think these two days off will be a vacation. You will be doing chores around the house. Yes, I know your brother skips a lot. But that's different. If you ever do this again, I will kill you." She said, not looking at me.

"Ok." I said. I sighed, glad that was over. Now time to start my four day vacation.

We got home just as Two-Bit was walking inside. I ran in ahead of mom so I could quickly tell him what happened. He went into his room, probably not even noticing we were home.

"Hey." I said. He jumped and turned to look at me.

"Oh hey, Rox' " he said, looking around for something. "So I was walking down the street when who did I see, no other but Roxanne Matthews!" he said, grinning at me.

"You saw me?" I asked. He nodded.

"But I didn't say nothing." He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I heard mom slam the front door shut and she went into her bedroom. "Because someone told on us, that's why we were caught." I said, jumping up to sit on the counter. He shrugged and opened the fridge.

"What's mom say?" I grinned, happy about what she had said.

"Said if I do it again she'll kill me." I said. He chuckled.

"Do you know how to not get caught skipping?" he asked, taking the carton of milk out of the fridge and drinking from it. I shook my head. The only way I knew how to not get caught is to skip a whole day. And I'm too scared to try that right now.


	5. I Was Out With Some Boys

**Chapter 5: I Was Out With Some Boys  
Roxanne's POV**

I didn't see my mom for the rest of the night. She had to go back to work and wasn't going to be back until late. That was good for me. That meant I could stay up as late as I wanted and do what I wanted. Two-Bit was still home, but he wouldn't mind if I stayed up later than usual. Anyways it didn't matter, because I have two days off! That's right, two whole days off school. Actually, it was a four-day weekend, since today is Wednesday. I was laying on the couch thinking about what would happen when we got back to school...

Everyone would be whispering to their friends about us when we walked past. The teachers would be scared of us. We could take money and food off others and they would never tell on us. Donna would envy us and beg Cheryl to let her be in our group. But of course Cheryl wouldn't let. No one would dare sit at our table at lunch and we could skip class whenever we wanted. We could disrupt the class and no one would tell us off. I could get people to do my homework for me and they would tell everyone how they helped me to not fail English...

"Roxanne!" I jumped when I heard Two-Bit call me from the kitchen.

"What?" I called back.

"You hungry?" he called. I rolled my eyes. He didn't have to yell. He could've just come in here. I rolled off the couch and stood up, walking to the kitchen.

"Yes, why?" I asked. He shut the fridge door and stared at me.

"There's nothing to eat. But I have an idea!"

He had dragged me out to his car, telling me we were going out to eat tonight. I guessed we were going to some take-away place, but we weren't. We ended up at some house. He parked the car across the front yard and hopped out. I had no idea where we were but I followed him up to the front door. Before we went in I asked him where we were.

"This is my friends place. It's ok, they'll let us eat with them." he said, not even noticing how embarrassed I was. He walked right on inside and headed straight for the kitchen. I was nervous, I hadn't met these people before and here I was practically breaking in to their house. We went past the lounge room into the kitchen where there were three boys sitting at a table, eating. The food smelled nice and made me realize how hungry I actually was.

"Hey guys." Two-Bit said, sitting at one of the three empty chairs. "This my sister Roxanne. Alright if she eats with us tonight." Two-Bit motioned for me to sit down next to him. I didn't dare look either of the guys in the eye. Worried I'd go red in the face and I could already feel my cheeks starting to burn.

"Hi." I said. One of the boys got up and got us each a plate, fork and knife. I didn't say anything but got some of all that Two-Bit was getting. I stared down at my plate and ate some of it. They were having baked potatoes, chicken and corn. I didn't mind this but I couldn't eat. They'd probably think I was a pig. Two-Bit talked to them, making jokes and telling them every single thing he did. I didn't say anything, worried I'd look stupid. But then again, I didn't have anything important to say. So I sat silently staring down at my plate. I'd just have to find something to eat later.

"You finished?" one of the boys asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said, quietly. He took my plate away and I followed Two-Bit to the lounge room. He turned the TV on and sat with me on the couch. It was kind of awkward sitting in this house. But the boys didn't seem to mind me being there. I didn't even know their names but I had seen one of them at school a few times. One of the boys came and sat on the recliner that was on the other side of the room. He looked older than the two others and had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked like he thought Two-Bit was crazy because when Two-Bit was telling one of his many stories he looked at me and rolled his eyes. I smiled and turned red. I wanted to leave; I had to call Cheryl and Judy. I had already given their numbers to Gloria so she's probably talking to one of them right now.

We stayed a little longer, watching TV and doing nothing much else. We left at around eight-thirty. I was relieved, we were leaving! But then Two-Bit had to tell them I was suspended. Of course I wanted to kill him when he said that, but then another thought came. How tough am I? I got suspended.

"Why?" Darry asked.

"I um.. skipped school." I said, suddenly waned to leave again. He shrugged and said 'bye'. I smiled at him before walking outside and jumping in Two-Bit's car. Two-Bit didn't say anything about me being quiet or getting embarrassed and that was good. We drove home in silence which was unusual for him. But I didn't mind it. When we got home I ran straight inside and headed for the phone in the hallway. I could easily take it into my room and talk in private. I shut the door and dialed Cheryl's number. I waited, impatiently for her to answer, but she didn't. The phone rang out and I hung up. This time I tried Judy's number. Hers rang out as well. And I decided that they had probably gone out somewhere together. I was about to dial Donnas' number when I remembered that she probably wouldn't want to speak to me. But I rang her anyway. She answered after the third ring.

"Hello?' she said, in a bored tone of voice.

"Hey Donna, it's me Roxanne." I said, hoping she'd be glad to talk to me. I was waiting to hear the slam of her phone but she didn't hang up.

"Oh hi, what do you want?" she asked, as if I only rang to copy her homework or something like that. I sat down on my bed and sighed. What was I supposed to say?

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm suspended for the rest of the week so I won't be at school." I shut my eyes and held my breath, waiting for her reply.

"Um ok. I guess I'll see you on Monday, bye." and she hung up. I sat still, holding the phone to my ear. What was her problem? I was just going to say I was sorry I ditched her and she didn't even give me a chance! I couldn't call her back. She would just get angry and hang up again. So I put the phone back in the hall and wandered down the hallway into the kitchen where Two-Bit had left the light on. I quickly had a drink of water and turned off the light. He must've been in his room now. As I went past, I checked and he was asleep. I closed his bedroom door and went to my room, shutting the door.

It wasn't even nine o' clock and there was nothing to do. I had no homework to do. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked nothing like Cheryl or Judy. Cheryl had nice brown hair and big brown eyes. She was perfect, perfect clothes, perfect family, and perfect looks. She was what I wanted to be. Judy was the same except she had short blond hair and blue eyes.

If I wanted to look like them I had to change my looks. I went into my mom's room where she has her make-up on her dresser. I grabbed everything I could see and took it back to my room. I dropped it on my bed and tried to figure out what everything was for. There was lipstick and mascara, but I didn't recognize anything else. One of the things looked like a black pencil and had eyeliner written on it. I realized what this was for right away. I picked up a little compact mirror, that when you opened it there was blush inside. I knew what it was because my mom wore it a lot. I had picked up a two bottles of nail polish as well. There was a red one and a pink one. I decided on the pink, it was nice and it was different. Also I knew a lot of girls who wore red nail polish, I wanted to be different. I put it on but had difficulty putting it on my right hand. But it looked alright to me. I waited for it to dry and then I tried on lipsticks. I put a dark red one on but that didn't look right. I put on a brown lipstick and that made me look old. I decided on a light pink one that made me look older, but not too older. Maybe about 15 or 16. I put the nail polish and lipstick I had decided on in my draw. They were mine now. I picked up the eyeliner and wondered whether or not I should risk using it. I might as well, if everyone else can use it, why can't I?

Bad idea. I looked like I had been punched. It was smudged and didn't look good. I quickly ran to the bathroom to wash it off. It came off alright but my eyes were all red and puffy now. I shrugged, I wasn't going anywhere. I was just deciding what to wear. I grabbed the blush this time and put that on. It made me look good, of course. Then last I put mascara on. I knew how to put this on right because mom used to put a little bit on me when I was younger. I looked at myself in the mirror. Something was missing. That's it! Eye shadow. I went back to my mom's room and looked for eye shadow but found none. Doesn't matter, I can buy some on the weekend. As I was putting away the make-up I didn't want it occurred to me that I could buy some make-up tomorrow. I could call Cheryl and see if she wanted to go as well. Gloria and Judy too. That would be awesome! So as soon as everything was put away I ran to the phone in the hall. This time I didn't bother taking the phone to my room. I was sure she wasn't going to answer but at the last second she did.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Cheryl it's me, Roxanne." I said.

"Hey, where you been? Why didn't you call earlier?" she asked.

"I was out with some guys I know." not even thinking about what I was saying.

"Really?" Tell me!" she squealed. I smiled, proud of myself.

"Look, I can't talk for long. You wanna go shopping tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure, my mom could take us. Tell me your address and we'll come get you at like ten." she said. I was excited but worried my mom would find out. I told her my address, not very excited that she would see where I lived. But who cared, I was going shopping with Cheryl!

"Judy and Gloria can come too." I said.

"Oh good idea."

"I have to go sorry, but I'll give you Gloria's number and you can ring her and tell her." I said.

"I have her number, don't worry. See you tomorrow." she said and hung up. I slammed down the phone and skipped to my room. I was grinning as I chose my clothes for the next day. I knew what clothes Cheryl had in her wardrobe and I had to wear something just as good.


	6. Shopping!

**Chapter 6: Shopping!  
Roxanne's POV**

I got up at eight-thirty the next morning. Just as Two-Bit was leaving and my mom had already gone. I had to get up early so I could get dressed and do my hair and make-up just right. I had to look just as good as Judy and Cheryl. I decided to skip breakfast this morning. I had to keep all the weight off that I could. I went to the lounge room and turned on the TV. I didn't like the house being quiet. I had to turn it up all the way so it could be heard from my bedroom. Once that was done I made sure there was no list of chores to do on the kitchen table. There was. All I had to do was wash the dishes and clean the bathroom. Easy, I'll do it when I get back. I went back to my room and took my clothes from my wardrobe. I had chosen them last night. I placed them neatly on my bed, so they wouldn't be creased when I put them on. I had chosen a white skirt and a lemon yellow tank top and my favorite grey shoes. I was going to have my hair down and wear the make-up I had decided on last night. I placed my only handbag, a black one, next to my clothes. I thought for a second. My mom had a very beautiful handbag that I adored. But I had been too scared to ask if I could use it. I had taken it once. It was a bright pink one. But I had spilt a little bit of soda on it and I never said anything, I don't think mom noticed.

But right now, I really wished I could use it. That would impress Cheryl and Judy. Maybe even Gloria. I forgot about this when someone knocked on the door. I quickly ran down the hall to answer it.

"Hey, nice clothes." Gloria said, pushing past me and coming inside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and closed the door. She grinned at me.

"I told Cheryl to pick me up from here." she said and walked on to my bedroom. I followed right behind her and quickly moved my clothes before she could dirty them.

"Right, is that what you're wearing?" I asked, looking at her black skirt and blue top. She shrugged, flicking her hair from on side to the other.

"I thought my best friend Roxanne wouldn't mind me borrowing something." she said, walking to my wardrobe and going through my tops.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back. Don't touch my clothes." I warned, grabbing my brush and walked out of the room. On second thoughts I better take the clothes with me. I stuck my arm back into the room and grabbed my clothes from the dresser taking off towards the bathroom. I didn't spend long in the shower, worried I'd run out of time to get ready. I dried myself off and put the towel around me. I made sure my hair was pulled back so I wouldn't get water on my clothes. Then I put them on and quickly hurried to my room to show Gloria.

Gloria was wearing her black skirt and my white top, the one I wore to school the other day. She had on her black slip-on shoes and her hair was in two ponytails.

"You're wearing that?" I asked and she nodded, studying herself in my mirror. "Like what I'm wearing?" I asked. She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah it's nice." she said. I beamed, proud of myself for choosing such good clothes. I went and stood in front of the mirror. I pulled out my lipstick, mascara, blush and nail polish. I put the lipstick on first then the mascara. I decided not to put blush on today. I put a new coat of nail polish on and waited for them to dry while Gloria filled me in on everything her and Judy had talked about last night.

"What are you going to buy today?" she asked, smoothing her skirt out.

"I need some make-up." I said, pulling my shoes on. It was almost ten o' clock and I was so nervous. I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Yeah, I'm going to buy this awesome pair of shoes I saw last week. And they're only seven dollars." she said, but I was feeling too sick to say anything. I took one last look in the mirror before we went to the lounge room to wait. My hair looked great, it was just down but it looked good. Then my make-up was perfect. Lucky I didn't wait until today to try eyeliner. And my clothes looked awesome! Maybe not as good as Cheryl's or Judy's but I bet they'd be impressed. Actually, I thought I looked pretty damn hot!

"They're here." Gloria said and grinned at me in the mirror.

We arrived at the Ribbon fifteen minutes later. Cheryl's mom had been very nice taking us there. She let us out and went off to meet her friends.

"I like your handbag." Cheryl said to me. At first I thought she was kidding but when she smiled at me, I smiled back. "Where you wanna go first?" Cheryl asked as we walked down the street. I shrugged.

"I need to buy a new skirt." I said, even though all I needed was some eye shadow.

"Let's go in here." Cheryl said, leading us into a small shop that was white everywhere and lit up brightly. I had been here before, some things were a little expensive but I didn't have to buy from here. I watched Cheryl as she went down the back of the shop to the skirts. I stood with Gloria as she and Judy went through the shelves of shoes.

"Oh, these are the ones Cheryl wants. I'm going to go get her." Judy said, picking up a pair of very high pink heels. I waited until she was far away so she couldn't hear us.

"Why did we come?" I said to Gloria. "They know we can't afford things from here." Gloria shrugged, not worried.

"Who cares? It'll be fun to try on all these nice clothes." she said. This made me a little happier, but still. They'd probably go home with twenty million bagsful of new clothes. While I could barely afford one new thing. And what would my mom say when she finds my new make-up? She'll figure it out. She'll know what I did today. I was beginning to feel a little sick again but ignored the feeling and walked off to where Cheryl was with Judy. They were both holding two skirts each, ready to try them on. I grabbed a few skirts and headed to a change room.

I pulled off my third skirt and put on my own. All these skirts were too short and I didn't like that. I had never seen Cheryl dress like this before and I was worried about what she was up to.

Cheryl and Judy each bought the two skirts they tried on. Then we went on to the department store to buy make-up. We were huddled around a counter full of new stuff that had apparently just come in. It didn't cost very much, and all I wanted was eye shadow. I decided on a blue one. I paid for it and we were on our way. It was maybe one o'clock by now. We had spent some time talking and walking past the shops, staring in the windows. Then we came to a shop I had always loved. It was where the older girls bought their clothes. The Soc girls I mean. I went in without telling anyone but they followed me anyway. I admired all the clothes on the racks and tried not to look too excited about being in here. I was in heaven. Not for long.

"Come on, Roxanne we want to eat." Gloria said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the shop. We went to a little cafe and sat down at the booth next to the window. You had to order at the counter at this place. I didn't want anything. Partly because I didn't want to run out of money but also because I didn't want to look like a pig. Gloria and Judy got something to eat, a fries each. We sat around for a while even after they finished eating.

"We're going to go to the shoe store on the corner." Judy announced and Gloria followed her out of the cafe. I looked at Cheryl, who was smiling.

"What?' I asked.

"So, you were with boys last night? Tell me!" she said, leaning forward and grinning.

"I don't know, they were just friends." I said, leaning back in my seat and I felt my cheeks burn up.

"Come on, who are they? Do I know them?" I thought for a second. What was I supposed to say? I didn't even know all of their names!

"Look, I'll tell you later. It's kind of embarrassing sitting here talking about guys." I said. She nodded.

"Ok. You want to go anywhere, or wait for Judy 'nd Gloria to come back?" she asked.

"Might as well, stay here." I said.


	7. Friday

**Chapter 7: Friday  
Roxanne's POV**

My mom still doesn't know I went shopping! Nobody does, it's our little secret. A huge grin spread across my face when my mom came home yesterday and asked how my day was. I gave her the story that I sat around all day watching TV and did the chores. Which I really did! It's nine-thirty Friday morning and this is heaven. I'm lying in bed staring at the ceiling, knowing that I can stay in bed all day if I want. Because I still have two days off. My mom is staying home today. But I don't mind. It will be nice having her around. She's been working all week and I've hardly seen her. Although I still feel bad about not talking to Donna and skipping school. I think that skipping was in the past but I can still ring Donna and be her friend.

I get out of bed and go to the phone in the hallway. I dial Donnas' number and wait. I slammed the phone down. What am I doing, she's at school. I walk back to my room trying not to be glad she has to go to school. I put on the same clothes as yesterday. I had forgotten to give them to my mom to wash, but it didn't matter. I went out to the kitchen and made myself some toast. I was so sick of having toast everyday. But this eating-less thing isn't working. And I'm too scared to ask Cheryl how she stays skinny.

By three- thirty when Two-bit came home, I was so bored. There was nothing to do. I had called Gloria once, but she couldn't talk for long. I tried Judy and Cheryl once each but they didn't answer. This suspension thing isn't really that great. Sure I don't have to go to school but what was I supposed to do. I wish one of my teachers had of given me homework. Right now I would've gladly done it.

"Hey." Two-bit said, coming inside and walking right by me. I didn't say anything, I couldn't be bothered. I could hear Two-Bit talking to someone in the kitchen and I wondered if it was mom. No, she was in the shower. He must have a friend here, I thought. I slowly got up, nervous to go into the kitchen. But I did. I held my head high and went to get a drink.

"Hi." I said. It was one of the boys I met the other night. Well, I don't know his name, but still. He grinned at me.

"Hey." he said.

"This Sodapop." Two-Bit said, leading the way to the front door. I smiled at Soda before he disappeared outside with Two-bit. Wow, I thought. I have to call Cheryl. I rushed to the phone and dialed the number quickly. Now I knew two of the guy's names I could tell her who I was with Wednesday night.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey." I said, hoping she would know it was me. She did.

"Hey Roxanne. What you been doing?' she asked.

"Nothing. I'm so bored." I said.

"Judy and Gloria came over today." she said. I frowned. Why didn't you invite me? I thought.

"Yeah, what'd you do?'

"Oh, nothing much. They had nothing to do so they just came around. I don't have your number so I couldn't call you." she said. Oh, I bet she was grinning. She didn't want me to come to her house.

"Oh that's ok. I have to go now anyway. These guys are over here." I said.

"Really? Who?" she asked, getting excited like she did when I talked about guys.

"Sodapop and-"

"Sodapop Curtis?' she asked. Is that good or bad, I thought. What do I say? "That's so cool." she said. "Is that who you were with the other night?' she asked. Well if she keeps talking about him she must be jealous, I thought. She likes Sodapop.

"Yeah, that's right." I said, grinning. She had tried to make me angry by not inviting me to her house but I had gotten back at her. This day was getting better.


	8. The Next Two Weeks

**Chapter 8: The Next Two Weeks  
Roxanne's POV**

I was in heaven those next two weeks after being suspended. My dream came true, sort of. People would come up and ask why I was suspended. I'd tell them and they would laugh or gasp. You bet that made me feel great. Cheryl has already skipped class another time but we three haven't. I'm too scared to.

Friday, my second day of suspension, I was dead bored. There was nothing to do and no one to talk to. Well, except mom. If I wanted someone to talk to, besides mom, I'd have to go out somewhere. And I wasn't really sure where to go if I went out anyway. So I stayed in, watching TV and resisting the urge to eat. I hadn't eaten all morning and spent the afternoon sleeping so I could ignore the hunger pains.

My mom had spent all day cleaning the house and Two-Bit hadn't come home yet. I tried my best to look happy. But it was hard considering I just wanted to sleep and not wake up until dinner was ready. I watched TV while mom cooked dinner. I ate quickly; trying not to make it obvious I hadn't eaten and then went to my room. I pulled up my t-shirt to reveal my stomach. Perfect. If you looked closely, just the tiniest bit of my ribs were sticking out. And that was a start to the perfect body.

Saturday, a nice day. Kind of the perfect day to stay out and not come home until ten. Which is just what I did. Sort of. Cheryl rang me in the morning, while I was still asleep. She asked if I wanted to come over. I said yes and before I had a chance to ask what time she said she'd be around in an hour. I ran to the bathroom, showered, got dressed and had a quick, small breakfast. She arrived at ten-thirty. First we went over to Gloria's. She was dressed already so came along with us. We couldn't walk all the way to Judy's, it was way too far. Besides Cheryl said she was busy today anyway. So of we went to the Ribbon, where we had gone Thursday.

I felt great, walking along me and my friends. No guardian or older brother. Just us three, free to do what we liked. Such as be as immature as we want. Yelling rude things to the guys across the streets and having them yell things back. Things that made me turn red and look away from them.

We were tired at around one o' clock and decided to go back to my house to eat and rest up. Oh but of course Cheryl had one of her brilliant ideas. Go by Sodapop's house. I tried to talk her out of this idea, saying he would be working. But she knew, he didn't work weekends. How did she know, I asked. Every girl knows that she replied.

So she walked right up to the front door, knocked and waited. While me and Gloria stood back on the foot path. Cheryl looked at us and motioned for us to come up to the front door. So we did after a moment's hesitation. A few seconds later someone appeared at the door. I turned and looked up and down the street. It was Darry. He might remember me and ask what I was doing here.

Cheryl asked for Sodapop and Darry said he was out. But he would be back at around five o' clock. Cheryl thanked him and we were off. Cheryl said she was going to go back later. We got to my house, ate, and sat around for a while. Then it was three- thirty. But they both stayed until five. Then Gloria went home and Cheryl went off to Soda's house.

That first week back at school after the suspension was the best week of my life. Everybody looked at you, talked about you; some wanted to sit next to you. And others wanted nothing to do with you in case they got I trouble. So I didn't do my homework and I slept my way through a few classes. Yes, at first I felt bad. I've been given the opportunity to get an education. And yet I decide to waste it by sleeping. But the only reason I was sleeping was because I always went out at night. Oh some nights no one knew I went out. Others I'd tell mom I was going to Gloria's and then I'd get home at nine. If she asked why I was late I say we were watching a TV show or something.

Life was great right now and I was proud of myself. Because it was my idea to sit with Cheryl and now look how popular I have made me and Gloria. I don't dare say this to her, she'll get angry.

But in these two weeks I haven' spoken to Donna. She's made new friends. I see her sitting out on the front steps at lunch. And she doesn't look at me. But I can't help but look at her and remember how Cheryl said it was her fault we skipped class. Donna got a detention for that. I only found out this week. And I felt bad. I wanted to be Donnas' friend again.


	9. Party

**Chapter 9: Party  
Roxanne's POV**

It's Friday. Two weeks since the suspension. I had a horrible day at school. Everyone is over my getting suspended and have decided to go back to their normal routine. Which includes ignoring me, and the teachers telling me off for talking and all that. But right now that doesn't matter. Because it's Friday and I have a party to go to. It's actually Cheryl's sister's party. Down by the lake. But Cheryl invited me, Gloria and Judy. I'm nervous; Cheryl's sister is in tenth grade. So all the people that are going to be there are much older.

I try not to think about that while I get dressed. I'm actually wearing the same outfit as I wore when we went shopping two weeks ago. But I hope Cheryl or Judy won't notice. They're going to come by and pick me up soon. My mother knows I'm going to a party by the lake. But what she doesn't know is that it's not my friend's party, its older kids. But hopefully she won't find out.

Finally, I'm ready. I think I look pretty good. My hair is down and for once it's doing what I want it to do. My clothes are perfect and I've spent all afternoon cleaning my shoes so they're shiny. Now I'm waiting on Cheryl and Judy to come by and we can go. We're going to walk there, seeing as it's still light outside and the lake is not far from my house. I sit on my bed and try to wait, patiently. But it's hard.

And soon mom calls from down the hallway that Cheryl is here. I jump and make myself walk to the door. I smile when I see them and try to figure out if they have been making jokes about my house. But I don't think they have. I'm they're friend.

"Hey." I said and turned to shut the door. "Mom, I'll be home by ten!" I yell. She says that's ok and I shut the door. Off we walk to Gloria's house. Excitedly chatting about the party. We get to Gloria's house and she comes outside. She looks really nice. She has a short blue skirt and a white top. Almost as pretty as me. Almost. She's excited too, but as we get closer to the lake I feel nervous again. I had forgotten that feeling once I saw Cheryl and Judy. But now it's back. Because I can see Cheryl's sister talking to some guys near the big fire they had made. "What's your sister's name again?" I ask Cheryl.

"Jacqueline" Cheryl says and leads us over to her. She stops talking to the guys and turns to us, grinning. "Hey, where the drinks?"

"In Andrew's car. In case police come we got to leave quickly." she says and gives me a quick disgusted look before turning away. Cheryl nods and tells us to follow her to a blue car by the edge of the lake. She opens the back door where a huge metal box full of ice is full to the top with beer. Cheryl grabs four handing them to us, one each. She pulls the top of hers and drinks it, like she hasn't had a drink in weeks. I open mine and take a sip. It doesn't taste that bad. I kind of like it. I think Gloria does too, since she has drunk maybe a quarter already. Judy hasn't opened hers yet.

"I'm going to go talk to.." Judy says and walks off. Cheryl laughs once she leaves.

"She's so stupid sometimes." Cheryl says. She shuts the car door and walks off over to a group of people sitting on two picnic tables. She takes the last spot next to some guy and leaves me and Gloria standing by ourselves.

"What do we do?" I ask Gloria. She shrugs and turns away, spitting her beer out. "I though you liked it?" She shakes her head.

"Yuck. Remind me to never drink that again. Come on let's go find Judy." she says, dropping her beer and letting it smash on the grass. She takes my arm and pulls me along. Through all the people over to where Judy is talking to two girls. They look about our age, which is good. I'd be too shy to talk to these older people. "Hey Judy." Gloria says and I smile at her.

"Hey, Cheryl ditched you already?" Judy asked. I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah." Gloria said. "Roxanne this is Kathleen and Joan." Gloria says pointing to the girls.

"Hi." I say. "How do you know Gloria?" I ask, smiling. Just to be polite.

"We met a few weeks ago. Remember, you two were out shopping." Joan says. Gloria agrees.

"We used to be friends with Cheryl, until the start of this year." Kathleen says. They seem a little angry when she says this and I want to know why they aren't friends. But Gloria asks first.

"What happened?" she asks. Judy sighs.

"Look sometimes Cheryl can be rude but it's only because.. Only because, she does it for other peoples own good." Judy says. Yeah, she's lying, I think. She's turned red a little and seems quite annoyed. Though that could just be the heat of the fire. I took another mouthful of the beer and looked behind me when I heard Judy mutter "Why won't he leave me alone?"

"Hey Judy." one of the boys come up to her and puts their arm around her shoulder.

"What?" she asks. They have a conversation if you could call it that. The boy kept saying things to Judy and she's either not reply or say whatever. He must be her ex-boyfriend, I thought. "Roxanne, Gloria this is Daniel." she says.

"Hi." I say. Why would she go out with him? He's not good looking at all. While I'm wondering this I accidentally drop my beer. I wasn't concentrating and it broke into a million pieces all over the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I say, checking to see if any of it landed on the girls. Lucky it didn't.

"You want another one?" Daniel asks. I look at him and nod. "Come on." he says. What an idiot! He offers me a drink and makes me go with him to get it. We walk over to Andrew's car not saying anything. He opens the door and gets one for him and myself. "You good friends with Judy?" he asks, slamming the door shut.

"Yeah." I say taking one of the beers. I open it but drink nothing. "Why?" He shrugs and leans on the side of the car.

"We used to go out." he says. I nod, not caring what he was saying. I drink some of the beer, almost half of it. And I feel dizzy and want to throw up but I swallow it. He continues on about some thing that happened on one of their dates. By the time he was finished speaking and was just laughing his head off I had finished my beer. I tried to laugh but it hurt my head to do so and I couldn't really concentrate on anything..

When I woke up the next morning I was in my room. I realized right away when I saw my brother standing beside the bed. I closed my eyes right away. Why did I feel so crap? Sure it was still early in the morning. But I didn't usually feel this bad.

"Mornin' sunshine!" he said, loudly. "Where were you last night?" I decided to ignore him, and then he'll probably leave me alone. But then I tried to remember what happened last night. All I remember was I was with Gloria and Judy. There was another guy and Cheryl left..

I woke with a start. I looked up right away, and there was no one in the room. Just me. I felt a little better now. My head was still pounding but my stomach felt alright. I looked at the clock. It was midday. I lay back down on my back, with my eyes closed. What did I do last night? I thought back to after school. I was cleaning my shoes. Then I got dressed and Cheryl and Judy came over. Then we went to Gloria's. We were at a party and I had a beer. Then I could remember being alone with that Daniel guy. But wait, before that I was standing with Gloria and Judy. There were other people as well. Except Cheryl. Because she left! Oh gosh, how did I get home last night?

I could hear my mom yelling out to me, seeing if I was awake. So I yelled back 'I'm up!' then she came down the hall to my room. Oh and was she angry.

"Roxanne!" she yelled, to make sure I was awake. "Where did you go last night?" she asked.

"A party." I said.

"Who's party?" I have no idea, I think.

"Cheryl's" I say. She comes over to my bed.

"Does Cheryl drink?" she asks. I shake my head.

"No!" she stares at me for a moment.

"Did you drink? Of course you did! You came in at midnight last night! Some boy dropped you off. You were mumbling on about go knows what and you threw up all in the bathroom!" she yelled, not taking a breath until now. "You're grounded. Two weeks! No TV, or going out with friends! I can't believe you were drinking.." she mumbles to herself as she leaves and slams the door on her way out.

Shit, I think. What else happened last night?


	10. What's Wrong?

**Chapter 10: What's Wrong?  
Roxanne's POV**

I hadn't seen my friends all weekend. Since I was grounded. Mom yelled at me all weekend. Saying it was a silly idea to drink. Just because everyone else was. But I didn't see what the big deal was. All I did was have two beers. Well I think I only had two. Besides Two-Bit drinks all sometimes and mom doesn't go around all day telling him off. I said this to her Saturday night, when the three of us were eating dinner. I was sitting across from mom and I had said something about watching TV. Which I wasn't allowed to do since I'm grounded. Anyway she started telling Two-Bit about what had happened. But I think he already knew. I don't think he was listening, but. Finally I'd had enough.

"Mom, just be quiet, please!" I added, when I saw her face. "He drinks all the time and you don't tell him off!" I said pointing at Two-Bit. Ok he doesn't drink all the time, just at parties, but still. I had to prove my point. Two-Bit looked up from his plate.

"I don't drink all the time! But I wasn't drinking when I was thirteen!" he said and mom nodded.

"He's eighteen, you're thirteen! You're too young! Anyways it's not just that you were drinking, it's also that you lied. You said it was you're friend's party. I don't think your friends have parties on the lake." she said. And she grabbed her plate going through the door to the kitchen. It was silent but mom washing up in the kitchen.

"You were at the lake?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah." I say. So what? I think. It doesn't matter anyway because I'll never be able to go to a party again. Instead of sitting there in the silence I stormed off to my room shutting the door. I didn't slam it.

Sunday, I pretty much cleaned the house up a little and stayed in my room, reading. Nothing else to do and I knew that if I spoke to mom we'd probably end up arguing about the party again. So I didn't say much to her.

Monday, I was early to school. I wanted to talk to Gloria, see what happened to her. I found her by her locker, talking to Donna. That's odd, I thought. Something's wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked, going up to them. They stopped talking, looked at me and said nothing else.

"I got to go, bye Gloria." Donna said, and gave me a small smile before walking off down the hallway. Gloria was looking at, her eyes narrowed a little and a frown on her face. I was getting worried, why were they acting weird?

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Oh act like you don't know." Gloria said and opened her locker.

"No I really don't know. Tell me." I said. She ignored me for a moment before turning to me.

"Everyone knows, you can stop pretending." she said and slammed her locker door shut. Walking off down the hall in the direction of our first class. Class wasn't supposed to start for another five minutes. But I got the hint Gloria was disappointed in me.

First class was English. When I went in I gave a small wave to Cheryl and Judy, at the front and sat down. I sat next to Gloria. Really 'cause it was the only seat left. But also, I wanted to sit next to her. I had to figure out what was going on. We had a fill-in teacher since Ms. Brown is away. So while the teacher was marking the roll I gave Gloria a note.

_Please tell me what's wrong._

_You really don't know? _

_I really don't know._

And then I wait while she scribbles down all the reasons why she won't talk to me. As I'm waiting I look over to Cheryl and Judy who are whispering to each other. They look over at me and I smile. Then they turn back to look at the front and continue whispering. I want to know why. But I'm guessing it's the same reason why Gloria wouldn't talk to me. After a few minutes of Gloria hunched over the piece of paper she finally handed it to me.

_Cheryl said that she caught you and that guy Daniel kissing. Now she's not talking to you because Daniel is Judy's ex._

Oh come on, I thought. That's right, he's her ex! They don't like each other anymore. I don't think I kissed Daniel but for some reason a little part of me believed it was true. It could've happened. I don't remember much that happened after we were at Andrew's car getting a beer. I tried; really I did, to remember what happened. But I couldn't. It was like that part had been erased from my memory, but no one else's. I stayed silent the rest of the class, thinking about what Gloria had written on the paper. And all through Art. I tried to remember. And then I realized, at lunch I could just confront Cheryl about this and see what they say. Although I'm guessing they'll agree with what Gloria said. Seeing as she wrote 'Cheryl said..'.

I was nervous. Gloria and I were on our way to our 'spot' at the tables. We had seen Cheryl and Judy go there minutes before and so we were going to talk to them about this. When we rounded the corner Cheryl and Judy were sitting down facing away from us, talking. We walked up saying nothing until we had sat on the other side of the table. I put the note down on the table. Cheryl read it and smiled a little.

"It's true." she said. I sighed.

"It can't be. How do you know it's true?" I asked, almost crying. I blinked the tears away and listened to Cheryl.

"I saw you two. Sitting on the grass. I went to get a drink and I saw it. I promised I wouldn't tell, but I thought Judy deserved to know. I mean he is her ex." she said.

"That's right, he's her ex! They hate each other!" I said my thoughts out loud. The three of them looked at me. We were silent for a few minutes. I don't think anyone knew what to say. Really they didn't need to say anything. They knew I was right.

"Roxanne, we don't want you to sit with us anymore." Cheryl said, suddenly.

"What?"

"I said-" she started.

"Yeah, I know what you said, but why?" I asked. Ok now I really was going to cry.

"Because of what you did." Judy said. I didn't bother arguing. I wanted to run away. I wanted to cry. But if I did that here they'd laugh at me. So I walked off to the bathrooms with out saying anything to Gloria. I made sure my hair hung in my face as I walked. So no one would notice me crying.


	11. Their New Friend

**Chapter 11: Their New Friend  
Roxanne's POV**

I wasn't so sure about going to school the next day, Tuesday. I thought maybe I should pretend I wasn't feeling well. But I knew my mom wouldn't believe it. And now that I was friend-less I had no one to skip school with. So as I looked myself up and down in the mirror that morning, I told myself I would be strong. And I wouldn't cry. Maybe.

And when I got to school that morning Cheryl was waiting for me on the front steps. Ok, she wasn't waiting for me but I knew she just wanted to show off in front of me. I didn't say anything, but walked on by with my eyes set for the front doors of the school. As if I could see a friend waiting for me there and I hadn't even noticed Cheryl. I knew she wasn't very happy about that, because later on when I was at my locker she came up. Gloria and Judy following her like two puppies. I can't believe I was friends with her. Why did I hang out with them? I knew the answers to these questions. I wanted to be popular. Wanted to be known as Cheryl's best friend. But I don't even know her last name, how could I be her best friend. Once I started speaking to her I never noticed what a bitch she could be. And I try not to remember that I was like that too.

But just like that, I was kicked out of her group and now I'm on my own. I have to find my own friends. I was thinking of going and sitting with Donna. But I haven't seen her today and I'm not sure what I would say to her either. I mean would I just go up and say 'Hey, sorry I was rude to you. Seen any movies lately?' I don't even know if she would talk to me,

Anyway, I was ignoring Cheryl while I got my books from my locker. I really wanted to turn and punch her in her pretty little face. But I didn't. I didn't feel like spending a week at home by myself.

"You guys can come over after school." Cheryl said, quite loudly. Though she didn't need to. I was standing right next to her.

"Oh of course." Gloria said and I don't look at her, just so she won't give me her 'I'm-way-better-than-you' face. Truth is I'm better than her. Not that I'm popular or have the best clothes. I can be independent. I don't need them. Well, if you don't need them why are you thinking about them so much?

"And we can go shopping as well. I'm allowed to stay out until nine, what about you?" Cheryl said, slamming her locker shut. I saw out the corner of my eye that she smirked at me and turned, making sure her ponytail flicked me in the face.

"Watch it." I muttered, adding a few 'rude' words after it. She turned to me, getting right in my face.

"What did you say?" she said. I slammed my locker door shut and looked at her. I noticed a few people looking at us. Everyone at this school loves a good fight. Though I was ending this one now.

"I said watch it fucking bitch." I said, in a bored tone of voice. Some people did that 'ooh' thing after it. I didn't wait around for Cheryl to say something back. She was shocked and wasn't moving. So I walked off to my first class. Cheryl still hadn't moved and then I heard it.

"You come back here!" I turned. Oh shit, I thought. They were running. All three of them. The halls were filled with students and I had to push them out my way so I could get past. I ran to the end of the hall, quick as I could. Then I went around the corner running straight ahead, as fast as I could in my nice shoes. This hall was a dead end and I had to go outside, where the football field was. I quickly walked along the pathway that went past the bathrooms and down to the back car park. I crouched down behind the first car I saw. Catching my breath I peeked through the windows of the car and saw Cheryl, Judy and Gloria looking confused. They were scanning the area, looking for me and gave up when I wasn't found. I breathed a sigh of relief. I stood up properly and dusted off my skirt. I looked down at my shoes. They didn't look too bad, lucky.

"What're you doing?" I froze. This wasn't the teacher's car park was it? I'm sure their car park was at the front of the school, where the ladies in the office can keep an eye on them. Wonder why they don't trust us? I turned around, and went red. Two-Bit and his friends were standing in a line looking at me, hiding their laughter and grinning.

"Nothing." I said. "Why are you here?" I didn't look at the three other boys, just Two-Bit. Other wise I'd get nervous, I'd go a darker shade of red, if that was possible and I wouldn't be able to put even a few words together.

"Just got to school. Really, what are you doing?" he asked. I glanced back over my shoulder as the bell went for the start of first class.

"Running. From um, this girl." I said. And then realized how stupid that sounded. "Don't worry." I said, smiling up at the four of them and walking off.

It was lunch hour. I had been thinking about this all day. While I sat by myself in class. And tried not to look at Gloria while her, Cheryl and Judy huddled around one desk and chatted, all day. But I only had one choice left now. Donna. I knew she sat on the front steps. With three other girls, two of which were in another class. Donna sat with the third girl in class and didn't ever look at me. I thought about what I could say to her as i walked down past my home room and past the science rooms. And when I looked up I realized, out of habit I had wandered over to Cheryl's 'spot'. I quickly stopped and took one look at the four of them before turning around.

I began to walk back to the front of the school until it hit me. There were four of them! I turned back around and saw them. Gloria, Cheryl, Judy and Donna, all staring back at me.


	12. I Have Friends

**Chapter 12: I Have Friends  
Roxanne's POV**

It's true. I've found two girls to sit with at lunch. Maybe not the most fun people you could meet, but it's better than being alone for the whole lunch hour. The girls are in a different class to me but our lockers are in the same hall, not far from each other. Their names are Mary and Stacie. Their nice and aren't worried about being popular. Which is good for me, because otherwise we'd end up being the rival group to Cheryl. And nobody wants that.

But I still can't believe they replaced me with Donna! I mean not that I care about them. But don't they remember how Cheryl used to hate Donna. She wouldn't even let her sit with us. And she got Donna in trouble by saying it was her fault we skipped school! But now that they've lost me they need someone, anyone, to make their group four again. I just can't believe it. I need to remember to call Donna tonight.

Today's Thursday. I stayed home yesterday. Complaining of a pain in my head and a sore stomach. I am not sure if my mother really believed me or if she knew the reason I wanted to stay home. But either way it doesn't matter. Because that's one less day I had to face Cheryl. She still talks loud next to me at the lockers and is still trying to make me jealous. But I'm not. Really, I don't give a shit if her sister is gonna take them into town in her mother's black mustang. I like walking.

I'm in History now. Sitting at the front, trying to get something out of the lesson. But so far all I've learnt is that Cheryl just won't give up and that my teacher has a problem with stuttering. This is quite annoying. So what was I to do with ten minutes left of class and no one to talk to. Leave, that's what.

"Sir." I say, raising my hand. "I have a sore stomach may I please go see the nurse?" I say it as politely as I can. Which isn't very, considering I'm in no mood to wait for him to say yes.

"Um, w-why of course y-you may. I'll w-write a n-note-" and before he finished I shove a piece of paper in his hands. He quickly scribbled something on the paper and handed it back to me. Then I gathered up my books and left the room. Of course I didn't go to the nurse. I went off to my locker and put my things away. Then I aimlessly walked around the halls for a few minutes. I knew that if any teacher saw me they'd think I was skipping class and send me right to the principal. I didn't care if they tried to, I had a note. An excuse, really, for not being in class.

Some people watched me walk by, through the window on the classroom door. And I didn't look back. Just in case I saw someone I knew. I checked the time through a classroom door and noticed it was only three minutes until lunch. Off I went to the bathrooms. I had given up on wearing all that make-up I had taken from my mom. She realized I had taken it a few days ago and made me give it back. I still wear the lipstick and mascara though. Now that I think about it, I looked a little silly with so much make-up on at one time.

There were two girls in the bathrooms smoking. The girls looked maybe seventeen and ignored me. Continued chatting to each other. I first went to the toilet, and studied my face in the mirror as I washed my hands. I had a few pimples from not washing my make-up off properly. And I don't think I looked all that great. I quickly looked down at my hands under the running water. And made myself not look back up. As I turned to leave I caught the eye of one of the girls. She smiled at me and I smiled back. The bell rang as I went back into the hall. And it's amazing how that one smiling from some girl made me feel good about myself. That smile meant that she accepted me as a person at her school. It meant she wouldn't be rude to me. But then again Cheryl used to be nice and compliment me all the time. And that didn't stop her from being a bitch to me.

I went off back to my locker and found Mary and Stacie. We chatted about what had happened in class on our way to our 'spot'. Or rather a table out by the football fields where we could watch all the guys play sport. We settled down and were silent while they started in on their food. They didn't eat from the cafeteria either. The food was gross, in their opinion. I stared out at the people playing sport to get my mind off how hungry I was.

**A short chapter, I know. But it's just to show what happened over the next two days.**


	13. I Hate Her

**Chapter 13: I Hate Her  
Roxanne's POV**

Friday, last period of the day. It was warm inside the class and lucky me. I got to sit next to the open window at the back of the room. But unfortunately Cheryl and her three clones were sitting in front of me. We were supposed to be reading. Since it was so hot and no one felt like paying attention, Ms. Johns had said. Most people were talking to their friends. But since Stacie and Mary aren't in my class I kept to myself. Not even looking up when Cheryl would say something to me. Really, I don't know why she just won't leave me alone. I mean she's made it clear she doesn't like me anymore. So why won't she turn around and go back to talking about clothes or whatever it is she does?

I'm looking out the window, where it's sunny and the sky's a bright blue. No white clouds to be seen. I couldn't wait to go home, Mary and Stacie were going to come home with me and we were going to hang around for a while. There was half an hour until the final bell of the day went. I wasn't really reading. Staring at the pages and pretending to be taking in what was written on them. I could hear Judy and Donna whispering about me. I knew it was me they were talking about. I didn't know another Roxanne and they were talking about the kiss I apparently had with Daniel. Judy's _ex_.

"She didn't even apologize." Donna said, and they both glanced over at me. I smiled at them and they turned away.

"I don't know why she would do it in the first place." Cheryl added to their conversation. And then she stopped and thought for a moment. "Why did you do it Roxanne?" she asked, smiling.

"I don't even remember doing it. I really don't think it happened. And it's amazing that you were the only one who saw." I say. Cheryl narrows her eyes and snorts.

"I broke it up before Judy saw." Cheryl said, smiling at Judy.

"Whatever." I muttered, and looked back down at my book. Hoping that they would get the message that this conversation is over. Of course they didn't.

"You like Daniel don't you?" Cheryl said and she began giggling. As well as Gloria and Donna. Judy crossed her arms and stared down at the floor.

"You know you can't go out with him." Judy said. I looked at her. I really didn't like Daniel. But how can she tell me who I can and can't go out with?

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, he's my ex." she said matter-of-factly.

"Who cares?" I yell. I didn't mean to yell. I just wanted them all to shut up. I could've ignored them, but that would've been worse than talking to them. Some people turned and stared at us. "You don't like him anymore do you?" I ask, a little more quietly this time.

"Well, no." she said.

"So why do you say I can't go out with him?" I asked. And she didn't have an answer for that. She bit her lip. I smiled, I had her trapped now. None of us said anything.

"Roxanne likes Daniel!" Cheryl yelled after a few moments of silence. This time most of the class turned and looked at us. And a few people began chanting, 'Roxanne likes Daniel!'

"Class, settle down please." Ms. Johns said standing up. And that did it. I'd had enough of her. I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me and I did what I had to do. I jumped out of my seat in one quick movement, knocking my chair over. And now I was standing beside Cheryl. Without thinking I punched her on her cheek. Gosh, I wish I had've hit her nose and broken it. Anything to make her shut up. But I guess this was enough for now. The blow to her face hit her hard enough to knock her off her seat and onto the floor. My fist hurt and I was breathing heavily. I wanted to keep punching her, kicking her. Anything to show her what a worthless piece of crap she was. Everyone was still even the teacher.

"You've got such a boring life, you've nothing to do but be a bitch." I said to her and sat back down in my seat. As if nothing had happened. Actually I only sat back down so that I wouldn't get myself in anymore trouble.

"Out!" Ms Johns yelled and pointed to the door. I grabbed my books and happily walked out of the room. I had to wait in the hall while the teacher made sure Cheryl was alright. And that her pretty little face was alright. A few minutes later I was calm and Ms. Johns had sent Sandy to escort me to the principal.


	14. Last Chapter

**Chapter 14: Last Chapter  
Roxanne's POV**

"So it's set then. You two will be sent to another school." Mrs. Vincent stared across her desk at Gloria and Cheryl. I didn't look beside me, at Judy or Donna, because I knew I'd laugh and get myself into more trouble. You see the four of us were back in Mrs. Vincent's office, plus Donna was here too. Why? When I explained my story to Mrs. Vincent, about how I had punched Cheryl, she called us five in here to settle it all. And really the only option Mrs. Vincent had to settle all of this was to move two of us to the school on the other side of town. Right as Mrs. Vincent said this to us, and our parents who had been called, my mom said I had to stay at this school since my brother went here too. I don't know how that would keep me here, but Mrs. Vincent agreed. When that was said, Cheryl snorted and said 'Well if she's staying here, Judy and I will be moving, won't we'.

"No, Cheryl. It's either you or Judy who moves. I know how much trouble you two caused at your other school." Mrs. Vincent said with a frown. Cheryl's mouth was hanging open as she stared at our principal. "So who will it be then?"

"Me." Cheryl said right away. She turned to look at her mother with a 'help me' look on her face. But her mother was busy studying her nails. She turned back around. "Who else will move?" she asked. Mrs. Vincent looked the remaining two over.

"Girls, do any of you want to volunteer to move?" It was quiet. I could hear me heart beating as loud as possible and my breath was shaky. This was crazy. All I had done was sit with new friends at lunch and now I was getting two of my friends moved to another school. Although they weren't really my friends right now.

"I want to stay." Donna said. "If it's ok." she added, because Donna is so polite. I stared at her. Gloria was to move away. I wanted to cry. Oh sure we weren't speaking right now, but I had a feeling she still wanted to be friends. We all nodded. I can't believe Gloria wants to move away. We used to be best friends. She's changed. I have too, but I'm back to my old self now. And I'm sure Donna will still be friends with me. Maybe even Judy as well.

We waited while our parents agreed on all that we had said. And Mrs. Vincent gave Gloria and Cheryl's mother's the phone number for the other school so they could change. She said they might not be able to change until the end of this semester. But that was ok.

I think it's weird that maybe a month ago I was excited about making some new friends. And I was feeling bad about leaving Donna out. I thought I was on my way to being a Soc. But I wasn't and I'm still not. I still se Gloria sometimes. We pass each other on the way to school or to The Ribbon. From what I've heard she still hangs out with Cheryl and they are trying their best to start this mess all over again. I hang out with Donna and Judy now. Judy has changed. She's nice now. I think she acted differently around Cheryl so she would accept her.

I still kind of miss all the fun we used to have at school and that's why I've decided maybe I'll start it all again.

**I'm still teaching myself to write good endings to my fics. I'll update this chapter as soon as I get it right.**


End file.
